ShadowSpirit020
ShadowSpirit020 or just Shadows, she/her is a driver/2015 introduced and all-around character. About Me I'm a 22 year old inspiring Digital Media and Web Technology college student in her final year and hopes to Graduate this Summer. I got into EAH first thanks to Jade-the-Tiger drawing her oc Fay Fairer. Sometime l later, I made Jasper but then had to move her because Myths weren't allowed - well I didn't know. To-Do List For Me * Update Meghan Alington * Update Zoey Charming * Update Livia Lupei * Update/Fix Up Shun Zhang * Update Liam Charming * Update Adelaide Charming * Finalize Next Generation Characters * Update Next Generation Characters For Others * Art Trade with Jade-the-Tiger (Writing) * Frosted Lightning for WiseUnicorn (Planning) My Characters I have so many... * Click here to see to my characters * Click here to see my Upcoming stuff My Ships Solely my Characters Containing only my characters * Mystic Nightmare - Blake Von Dark x Ivy Efiáltis: Them getting together is a complete mystery. They have their unique bond with one another that no one can explain. ** They are my second Fairy Tale and Myth pairing. * Amrlia - Amran Charming x Thalia Farrow: Egyptian Tales Stick Together * Fairy Tale Ending - Shun Zhang x Sasha Charming: High School Love~ * Charming Adventurers - Liam Charming x Zoey Charming: Neither care about the age difference. Liam is a gentleman waiting until Zoey is right age to actually start courting her. * Freestyle Duo - Cayden Charming x Audrey Charming: Pretty straight forward, freestyling rebels :) * Knights and Wolves - Meghan Alington x Livia Lupei: tba With My Characters Contains one or more of my characters with other characters * Frosted Lightning / Snoper - Snow Claus x Jasper Rai: Super cute, Snow doesn't care she is a monster! ** First Myth and Fairy Tale Pairing * Dark Magic - Blake Von Dark x Brangwen Von Dark: Sibling Love! * Sweet Bakes - AJ Charming x Dreamy Charming: Sweet Charmings that want to follow their own dreams. * Light Swan - Blake Von Dark x Swanette Cygnus: Friendship! They have a weird but nice friendship. No one knows how they became friends Friends' Characters Contains only friends' characters, none of mine. '' * '''DestAnne' - Destiny Claus x Scarlet Annalise d'Herblay: They are a cute and sweet couple! * Love, Sex, Magic - Brangwen Von Dark x Sable Mimicry x Garnet East: All are amazing characters and lovely ladies. (I love the other pairings with Brangwen too: Dark Mimicry and Blood Diamond). * Rainbows and Mistletoes - Destiny Claus x Fay Fairer: BrOTP, there's no other BrTOP * Fairmé - Fay Fairer x Airmé Arc-en-ciel: Cute couple! * Playboy Bunny - Percy Boots x Celes Mochigome: Two of my favorite characters on here! Trivia * Shadows was born in China but was adopted a six-months old and brought to the USA. She's been living in the USA since then. * Shadows' Birthday is August 14, making her a Leo. * Shadows is in her final year of College working for a Digital Media and Web Technology Major Stuff Made by me Moodboards Audrey Dancer Moodboard.jpg|Audrey Charming's Moodboard AJ Moodboard.jpg|AJ Charming's Moodboard Category:Driver